There You Are, Lookout
Roles Staring *Looky the Platypus Alien *Platypus Alien Leader Featuring *Twizzler *Flare I Appearances *Robo Star *Rubber *Gummy (Chipmunk) *Higgles *Giggles *Chompy *Citrus *Chestnut *Boxer Plot At nighttime, a landed Platypus Alien ship is seen along with the watcher alien. The watcher, named Looky seems irritated with the other aliens. He eventually runs off into the woods that are nearby. Soon the others are packing up to leave when a few aliens notice that Looky is missing. They inform the leader who starts a search. In the woods Looky is walking along peacefully when he suddenly hears a thudding noise. The noise is then followed by several cracks. Looky, who is now scared gets out his ray gun. The noise comes closer and Looky shoots his raygun trough a tree. Relieved that the "thing" is no longer chasing him we darts off. On the other side of the tree we see Boxer, who was practicing punching trees, with a burn hole through his head. In Happy Tree Town we see the alien ship up ahead in the sky. The Leader walks out when the ship lands and commands the rest of the platypus aliens to attack the town and look for their lost worker. The aliens charge into town. One of them uses levitation to pick up and break Giggles' skull. Another is seen pouring acid on Gummy, and shooting Robo Star. Back in the woods the Alien is still scared and begins to see faces in the trees. He finally screams when a nest of crows flies over his head. Wanting to go home, he runs and starts to sniffle. However he comes across Flare who is eating a burger over a fire. Looky draws his gun but Flare holds out his hands in defense. Flare asks Looky if he is lost. Looky nods and Flare points to the town. He tells Looky he should go there. Looky shrugs and listens to Flare's instruction. Back in Town is total chaos as the Alien leader grows more and more angry. Higgles is running for his life until an Alien zaps him with it's ray gun. Flippy comes out in an army tank ready to fire at the alien ship. Twizzler, who is watching the scene backs away. However she looks off to the side and sees Looky running up. Making the connection, she runs and yells for Flippy to not shoot. The town is surprised and then the Alien leader runs to Looky. Twizzler tells everyone that an Alien was lost and they were just looking for him. The leader looks reviled so he decides to spare the town, at least for the time being. The aliens go back into the ship and as they take off, fire from the ship roasts Twizzler. As the episode ends Twizzler falls to the ground. Deaths *Boxer is shot through the head *Giggles' skull is broken *Gummy's skin is dissolved by acid *Robo Star is shot *Higgles is also shot *Twizzler is burned to death Injuries *Citrus is seen running around on fire *Chestnut is seen with a broken leg Category:Halloween Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images